The Importance of Being Nietzschean
by chrmd red black rose
Summary: ABADONDED-THE PLOT BUNNY IS IN A COMA it might wake up - "What would happen if Tyr wasn’t the only Nietzschean on board the Andromeda? What if the other hated all things Nietzschean? And what if it was a girl?"
1. Authors Note repost April 4th 2008

Hi everyone! I wonder if anyone still reads this? Well, based on the fact that I actually got a review today big smile I guess the answer is yes. I can't believe how _long _it has been since I started writing this! The good news is - I have decided to try to finish it. I am going to go back, delete all the old stuff, re-edit it, re-post and finish it. I can't promise how fast it will happen because I finals next week for my final term of college(thank you God!!) and I am crazy busy - funny how that happens! So, with the help of my amazing husband - yeah, I got married - I will be trying to finish this story. Thanks to anyone who is still interested in it. Wish me luck!!

Thanx,

Rose


	2. Prologue repost April 4th 2008

Title: The importance of being Nietzschean

Author: Chrmd Red Black Rose

PROLOGUE

Rating: PG

Disclaimers will be in ch1.

AN - Seer is pronounce 'sea' as in the ocean and 'er' as in her with out the h sound.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a cold, stone room, in a place unknown by all but two men, was a woman, of unknown age, whose origins and true identity had been kept secret for as long as anyone could remember. The two men knew that her name, or so she had told them, was Nilima Gemini. Everyone else knew her as The Seer. As The Seer peered into a small bowl of water, the two men were standing in a corner, waiting for her to tell them something. While anyone else who looked into the bowl would only see clear, clean water, the woman saw possibilities. She saw what was, what is and what may yet come to be. She could see what would happen based on the actions of others, namely, the two men whom she answered too. Her master, the leader of the two, was a man who wanted only one thing. Power. He wanted his people to rule the universe over all others, even over the other people of his race. He knew that a very powerful force would be coming soon; the Seer had already told him that. Now, they needed to know what to do about it. She had told him what would happen if this new power went unchallenged. It would end his pride's powerful rule forever. If this power was not stopped, everything would be lost. After a few moments, the woman looked up at the men in the corner.

"I know how to stop it." She said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, sound interesting? Please R&R. I will update soon. :)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know this is kinda long, but just read it! :) OK, so, first, I hope you like this story.

Second - Thank you in advance for taking the time to read this.

Third - I WILL be finishing this (unlike my other story) _coughcough_ Each chapter will be individually rated, so make sure you check the rating. I love hearing peoples thoughts on each chapter, so if you start reading this and there are already a couple chapters up, go ahead and comments on the individual chapters. I will still respond the next time I update. Also, I appreciate constructive criticism, but be warned that if you flame me, I will make s'mores with your flames!! Quite honestly, I don't care about grammar and proper tenses, but I will try to get everything correct, I will not, however, spend hours on end going over everything. So, please feel free to point out mistakes or holes. I will be messing with the entire Andromeda Universe, so don't expect events to happen the way they did in the show. The characters will be mostly the same. Tyr will still be Tyr. And yes, I will be writing in Telemachus Rhade. So, on with the story and remember to press the little Trance colored button! (_big smile)_

Thanx,

Rose


	3. Ch1 Not So Reckless Abandon repost April

Title: The Importance of Being Nietzschean

Chapter 1 Not So Reckless Abandon

Author: Chrmd Red Black Rose

Summery: What would happen if Tyr wasn't the only Nietzschean on board the Andromeda? What if the other hated all things Nietzschean? And what if it was a girl?

Rating: PG

WARNING: Chapters rated individually.

Disclaimers: I own nothing that is recognizable from the show or books. It belongs to Gene Roddenberry and Tribune Entertainment and Firestone Entertainment (I think). Everything else is mine. If I owned Andromeda, do you really think Tyr would have left? Yeah, No! And Trance would have stayed purple. I loved her tail.

**Authors Note**

This is my first Andromeda fic. I will try to be true to the characters, but please don't be mad if I play with them a little or if the seem a little OOC. This story takes place in a

Alternate Universe. In this Universe Purple Trance never switches places with her future self because that future never happens. She will slowly change thought, so Harper won't be so shocked by her transformation and Dylan will trust her. OK? Good. Please read and review. Thanx.

I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 1 Not So Reckless Abandon

10063CY Links-Nich Drift. Night.

Everything was dark. The only light was that coming out the windows of buildings inhabited by people who either couldn't or didn't sleep and from a few ships with cockpit lights on. Everything was still. The only sound was the skittering of bugs, rats and mice. Very few people were awake at this time of night and even less were out. Those who were were dressed in dark clothes and moved noiselessly, darting from shadow to shadow and alley to alley. They were either thieves or drug dealers and users. All except one. There was a single woman that was quietly running, slightly hunched over as if protecting or hiding something of great importance. The woman slowed as she approached her destination. Pausing at the airlock of the cargo ship, she glanced at the bundle in her arms. As she stared at her newborn daughter, silent, burning tears streaming down her face, she kissed the sleeping baby's tiny head. Glancing around nervously, she crouched down and momentarily placed the baby on the ground, removed a small basket from her back, put it too on the ground and picked her baby back up. Quickly kissing her child, she placed the baby in the basket. On top of the infant she laid a flexie and banged hard on the cargo ships door, waiting until she heard someone approaching from within to run into the nearest alley. She watched in silent pain as the door opened.

Fifteen minutes earlier

Inside the cargo ship Eureka Maru, the home of Thalia Valentine, everything was as quiet and peaceful as outside. Everyone was asleep, except Thalia. She couldn't sleep. She had tried everything she could think of. Finally after an hour of lying in bed, she decided to get up and read in the cockpit. As she slipped out of bed she leaned over and lightly kissed her husband, Ignatius, whom everyone called Nate, telling him she would return soon. She softly padded out of the room and closed the door. As she was walking down the hall, she looked into the bedroom of her sleeping children, five year old Rafael who had brown hair and blue eyes, like his father, and three year old Rebecca who had red hair, like Thalia. She watched them for a moment, making sure they were ok. As she was closing the door, she heard the quiet voice of her small daughter calling out to her. She moved into the room and knelt at her daughter's side.

"What is it Rebecca?" She asked quietly.

"I can't sleep." The girl answered.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I had a bad dream."

For a moment, Thalia simply looked at her child's angelic face. She could tell that Rebecca was still scared by the look in her wide, innocent blue eyes.

"Would you like to come with me, get some hot chocolate and sit in the cockpit?" Rebecca may have been only three, but she had a total fascination with piloting, especially slipstreaming. She would often tell her parents, and especially her older brother, that she would one day be the best slip pilot ever. No one doubted her. Rebecca quickly nodded her head in response to her mother's question. Thalia picked her child up into her arms and headed toward the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Thalia placed her book on the table and Rebecca in a chair.

"So, do you want Human chocolate, Nietzschean chocolate or Magog chocolate?" She asked as she got out two cups, chocolate powder and the imitation milk. She already knew which 'chocolate' Rebecca would choose.

"Human chocolate, mommy!" The girl said bouncing in her chair.

"OK, OK, Human it is." Her mother said with a smile. There really wasn't a difference between Human, Nietzschean and Magog chocolate, it was all the same chocolate powder, the difference was how much powder was put in to milk. The Human chocolate had a lot of chocolate powder, Nietzschean had a fair amount of chocolate powder and Magog had almost none at all. The point of the names, besides being funny, was to reinforce what the children had been taught about the respective races. Humans were, well human and therefore mostly good in the Valentine children's eyes. Nietzschean's hated humans, were interested in only procreation, their personal survival, and were not to be trusted. Magog were just evil. Because of this Rafael and Rebecca always wanted Human chocolate. After Thalia mixed the chocolate, milk substitute and water in two cups, she placed them in the Heater and sat down across from her daughter at the table.

"So, are you going to tell me about your dream?" She asked Rebecca.

Before Rebecca answered her mother, she got off her chair and went and sat in her mother's lap, resting her head on Thalia's chest.

"It was scary." She said quietly.

"What happened?"

"I was in a ship."

"Was it the Maru?"

"No, it was weird."

"Weird how?"

"It was, umm, kinda, prettier. Everything was smooth and it was really big. And there was a man. He was Nietzschean, I think. He had those strange pointy things on his arms that you said all Nietzscheans have. His skin was dark, brown. He was dressed funny. And there was a lady, she looked like you, but different. She was laughing. And the man was smiling, talking to the woman. And….." Rebecca was interrupted when the Heater started beeping, signaling that the hot chocolate was ready. She got off her mother's lap and went back to her original chair. Thalia got the chocolate and gave Rebecca her cup. As they slowly drank their drinks, Rebecca explained how in her dream the woman had shaken her head and suddenly her hair changed from blonde and short, to brown and long. She also explained how a Magog, who was dressed funny, had walked into the room and neither the man nor woman had seemed scared of it. Thalia was about to ask Rebecca if she was sure that it was a Magog when there was a loud pounding on the main hatch door. She quickly told Rebecca to go back to her room and lock the door and to 'not open it for any reason until either mommy or daddy says so.' Rebecca did as she was told. Thalia quickly grabbed a Gauss gun and ran to the door, hoping that the knocking hadn't woken anyone else. She flipped on the outer hatch lights, looked out the view port in the door and seeing no one, cautiously opened the door. She quickly looked to both sides of the door. Then she looked down and saw a basket.

"Oh no!" She gasped. The basket wasn't really what surprised her; it was what was in the basket that was shocking. She saw the flexie on top and picked it up. She quickly read the message. She put the flexie back in the basket and picked the whole thing up, closed and locked the hatch, turned off the lights and went back to the kitchen. She placed the basket on the table, went and had Rebecca unlocked the bedroom door and told her to get in bed and go to sleep. She then went and woke up her husband.

Outside

The young mother watched as the hatch lights were turned on, the door opened and a woman looked out, searching for whoever had knocked. The woman then looked down, picked up the flexie, read it, picked up the basket and went back inside. The young mother breathed a small sigh of relief, knowing that her child would be safe, taken care of and loved. She hoped. As she turned away and made her way back to the apartment she had rented for the duration of her pregnancy, she thought about how she could finally go home to her family. She knew she didn't have a choice in giving up her child, but that didn't help the grief she was feeling.

Maru kitchen

Ignatius Valentine sat at the small table in the kitchen of his cargo ship, looking at the small baby girl in his wife's arms. The baby had woken up and started crying softly about one minute after Thalia had woken Nate up and dragged him into the kitchen. While Thalia had gone searching in the storage crates of old baby stuff they still had from when their children were infant's, Nate had walked around the kitchen, gently rocking the child, trying to calm her. When Thalia returned with several bottles, she quickly made a mixture of water and milk substitute and fed the crying baby. The infant had drunk most of the milk and then fallen asleep. Now, Thalia was holding the once again sleeping baby.

"What was on the flexie?" Nate asked his wife.

"A message from her mother. You should read it. There is also a video message." She answered.

Nate picked up the flexie and opened the message.

Message Start

"To the inhabitants of the Eureka Maru: My name is Svetlana Kasadi out of Marianna by Galahad. I know you have young children and I know that you love them. I have observed you. Please take care of my daughter. This is the only way I can ensure her survival. I love her very much, but am unable to care for her. Please, I beg you; love her as your own. She has had all the required shots for a Nietzschean. She is healthy and strong. She is exactly two weeks old today. Please make sure that she knows I love her and always will. Attached is a video message I have made for her for when she is older. You are of course welcome to view it. In it is an explanation of why I am unable to keep her. I have named her Shalimar Aurora. Shalimar was my grandmother's name. She would have accepted my daughter even if no one else in my family would have. Among Nietzscheans, Aurora means beloved child. Her last name is the same as mine. If you wish, you may rename her. In the bottom of the basket is a credit chit for 200,000 throngs. I know this is not enough to raise a child on, but it is all I have. I must ask one last thing of you: Do not try to find me or my pride. I have purposely not mentioned what pride I am from, so do not go looking. Doing so will only harm you and Shalimar. I thank you in advance for everything."

Message End

Nate sat in stunned silence. For a moment he couldn't process what he had just read. Then he spoke up.

"A Nietzschean woman wants two humans to raise her child. This is crazy! We can't raise a Nietzschean."

"Why not?" Thalia asked.

Nate looked at his wife like she was insane. "Why not? Because she is a Nietzschean Thalia! Do you get that? Nietzscheans hate us, that's why not." He stated.

"She is just a baby Ignatius. If we raise her, she won't know any different. She needs us. We are not going to abandon a helpless baby. I won't stand for it." Thalia stated. Nate knew she was dead serious because she only called him Ignatius when she wasn't going to back down, when she was mad or scared, or when they had the ship to themselves.

"Her mother abandoned her." He tried to argue. She quickly shot him down.

"No, her mother ensured that she would be taken care of. Nietzscheans value their children above all else Nate, even their personal survival. If she left the child in our care, then she obviously trusts us."

"Fine, we will tell the children they have a new sister in the morning." Nate finally agreed.

"Do you want to change her name, because I personally like it." Thalia said.

"No, we will only change her last name. If she is going to be raised by Valentines, she will be a Valentine."

"I guess we can't call it Neitzschean chocolate any more, can we?" Thalia asked.

"No. No we can't" Nate answered, looking at the beautiful, sleeping infant in his wife's arms. His new daughter. His new Neitzschean daughter. ¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥

Andromeda Ascendant, Command Deck, 10089, Monday 6pm

"My mother?" Shalimar asked in disbelief. Shalimar, whose full name was Shalimar Aurora Valentine, was a twenty-six year old Nietzschean with long, curly dark red hair, green eyes and stood five foot six inches tall. She was the adopted sister of Beka Valentine and second engineer of the Andromeda. She was standing in front of the pilot station, glaring up at Dylan Hunt and Beka. They were both looking at her calmly.

"What do you mean 'we just received a message from a woman claiming to be your mother"? You mean the one who ABANDONED ME!" She practically shrieked.

"Girl, I suggest you calm down." Tyr Anasazi stated in a bored sounding voice. He was standing at the weapons consol. Trance and Rommie were standing off to the side of command, trying to not get in Shalimar's way. Harper was only the Devine knew where. When Andromeda had first received the message, she had told Harper to get his butt to command as quickly as possible, knowing that he would want to be present for anything that involved Shalimar. They loved each other like a brother and sister and were always there for each other, as was Beka.

"Don't you dare try to 'Girl' me, Anasazi. I am not a child to be ordered around by someone like you." Shal stated, glaring at him and taking a step in his direction. Beka quickly stepped down from where she was and moved in front of her sister, placing her hands calmly on Shal's shoulder's and blocking her view of Tyr.

"Shal, chill, please. Look, I know you hate your birth parents for what they did, but don't take it out on Tyr. As much as I would love to see you kick his annoying Uber butt, we have more important things to worry about." Beka said softly, but not softly enough that Tyr, with his superior Nietzschean hearing, didn't hear. He let out a low growl. Everyone just ignored him. If Shalimar had been any other Nietzschean, she would have also growled at Beka for using the term "Uber", but she wasn't any other Nietzschean. In fact, she hated Nietzscheans. She hated the fact that she was a Nietzschean. She hated the bone blades on her forearms, but she recognized that they made a very handy weapon and she often used them while fighting. She may not like being what she was, but that didn't stop her from using what was given to her, like her advanced sense of hearing, sight and smell. She could walk completely noiselessly if she wanted to. She could see much better then Beka, she could identify people and things simply by sniffing the air around her and she could hear almost everything. She could smell fear, and many other things, and she knew when someone was lying.

"Fine, whatever. Captain, can you play the message?" Shal asked.

"Sure. Andromeda?" Dylan answered. No one, except Rommie and Trance noticed Harper as he walked onto command and went and stood next to his Purple Pixie and RomDoll.

Andromeda appeared on the main view screen. "Playing Message."

The image of a very attractive Nietzschean female appeared in the main view screen. For a moment, she didn't do anything. Then she started to speak.

"My name is Svetlana Kasadi out of Marianna by Galahad. I am attempting to contact my daughter. Her birth name was Shalimar Aurora Kasadi. Many years ago when she was just a newborn, I was forced to give her up. I left her in the care of the occupants of a small cargo ship, the Eureka Maru. Since that time, the situation that led to my inability to keep Shalimar has been resolved. For several months, I have been searching for any hint as to what has become of the Eureka Maru. That search has led me to the Andromeda. I have heard that the former crew of the Eureka Maru now serves on the Andromeda and that Shalimar is part of the crew. Shalimar, if that is still your name, please, my daughter, contact me. I have missed you so much. I know you must be angry with me for leaving you, but, my dear child, I had no choice. If I had kept you, you would have been killed, as I explained in the message I left for you when you were a baby. Please contact me."

The message ended and everyone stood in silence, waiting to see how Shal would react. She was in utter shock. They were all in shock. Slowly every eye in command turned to look at Shalimar. Beka was the first one to say anything.

"Isn't Kasadi a Drago-Kazov name?"

Both Tyr and Harper answered at the same time. "Yes." They looked at each other, both knowing exactly how the other knew this. Harper knew because of his time spent on Earth and Tyr knew because the Drago-Kazov Pride was responsible for the destruction of his entire pride, the Kodiak.

Shalimar turned to her sister and instead of commenting on the fact that her mother was a Drago-Kazov, she simply said three words.

"Beka, what message?"

Let me know what you think!


End file.
